


Дракон и его человек

by Sky_Butterfly



Series: Драконья аушка [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, dragon!Zhu Yilong
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Butterfly/pseuds/Sky_Butterfly
Summary: Чжу И Лун думает о своих отношениях с Бай Юем.Часть большего цикла и может быть непонятна без остальных работ.Работа написана для WTF Kombat 2019





	Дракон и его человек

Шум первого дня нового года за окном и не думал стихать. Чжу И Луну, наконец получившему возможность расслабиться в своём драконьем обличии, оставалось только благодарить современные технологии звукоизоляции. И то, что в человеческом облике его слух всё-таки хуже – иначе он вряд ли бы выдержал все эти концерты.

Хотя Бай Юя, не сообразившего про слух и не совсем оценившего шутку про Посланника, хотелось чуть-чуть поцарапать. Или разбудить раньше на несколько часов. Или просто взять один из его тёплых и удобных свитеров уже насовсем. Одна беда – Чжу И Лун для своего детского возраста (а по меркам драконов он был именно ребёнком) был слишком хорошо воспитан. И пусть последнее было совсем безобидной вещью, фанаты домысливали из любых фактов такое, что менеджеры уже давно следили, чтобы они даже просто не оказывались на одном мероприятии. Неудобно как-то выходило.

Хотя в этом был свой плюс – у него не было возможности излишне торопить их отношения, рискуя отпугнуть Бай Юя. Вместо этого И Лун осторожно проверял его, не только сможет ли тот хранить тайну, но сможет ли позаботиться об очень молодом и достаточно капризном драконе. Пока всё говорило, что заботы и терпения ему не занимать, знаний и опыта, разумеется (он бы очень удивился обратному), не хватает, но это как раз наживное, а все остальные требования находятся далеко внизу списка. Хотя чуть больше уважения к личному пространству драконов, которые даже в современном мире умудряются драться за территорию, ему бы тоже не помешало. Или это отсутствие чувства самосохранения, а не только любопытство? Вот только без этого был бы уже не Бай Юй, такой непохожий на него, и именно этим привлёкший внимание И Луна. Даже его достаточно удачливым родителям, как раньше думал И Лун, повезло встретиться в достаточно позднем возрасте.

Жаль только, самому Бай Юю о том, что он – партнёр дракона, сказать нельзя, должен сам догадаться. А поскольку тот даже не думал в этом направлении, И Луну стоило подумать, как подтолкнуть его в эту сторону. И как он потом будет объясняться – тоже. А пока можно натянуть свитер Бай Юя и свернуться у него под боком – всегда можно сказать, что поддержание тепла отнимает слишком много сил, чтобы делать это постоянно.


End file.
